


School's Squad.

by TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths/pseuds/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Suicide Squad go to school, with the same abilities but some just don't know it yet.. </p>
<p>(Characters will be explained in chapter 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Okay, before the story starts lets star off with the characters

Harleen Quinzel ~ Smart and Most Popular Girl. (Small hint, she falls in love and transforms soon/ Harley Quinn).  
J ~ A failed comedian who goes crazy. (Is The Joker).  
Pamela Isley ~ Loves nature and is Harleen's best friend. ( Has her power's already/ Poison Ivy ).  
Floyd Lawton ~ School's bad boy, never misses. *Winkidy wink wink* (Deadshot)  
June Moone ~ Studies a lot (especially about caves) and hears a woman's voice in her head. (Enchantress)  
Rick Flag ~ He's like the caring but also bossy one.  
Chato Santana ~ Was born with the devil's gift. (Gets called El Diablo)  
Waylon Jones ~ Born with a medical condition called Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis (Nickname is Killer Croc).  
George Harkness ~ Loves boomerangs and stealing things. (Captain Boomerang)  
Tatsu Yamashiro ~ Not afraid of anyone and loves to fight. (Katana)  
Bruce Wayne ~ School's rich boy. (Batman).  
Amanda Waller ~ Headteacher. Know's the kids are going to have special abilities one day and she want's them.

They are the characters, that will mostly be in the story. Especially H & J. Any who, let's start.) P.S. Some might be in POV's.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gotham Boarding School, a private and high class school. Students had to earn there way here and trust me when Principal Amanda Waller see's it. She gets it. The building was huge and very posh on the inside and out. Student's where well behaved.. well sometimes. There dorms where very roomy. Dining Room very clean, with the best food going. This is the school people dreamed of coming to in Gotham City.

( J's P.O.V)

Another day in Gotham Boarding School, it was the weekend. J, got out of bed and stretched his back. Knowing today he can do whatever he wants as long as he is back before curfew (which is 10 at night) . He looked in the crack mirror, seeing his damaged face from all the tears he let's out. J gets bullied everyday and one day, he promised himself he is going to make everyone laugh and get payback on the assholes who ever laid a finger on him. He put on a purple shirt with blue faded jeans. Combing his hair back and fixing himself, he smiled a broken smile as he looked in the mirror. "God, give me strength." He laughed to himself, before exiting his dorm.

He wondered to the dining room, seeing crowds of people. J had no friends, it was just him and himself. "Hello, J." The lady greeted him as he approached the counter to order his food. "Hi!" He smiled widely, looking at the menu. Placing a finger on his chin, he eyed the menu and thought hard.  
"Want to hurry up, before I make you!" Bruce shouted to him. Yes it's true, Bruce is J's bully.. for now. J turned around putting the middle finger up to him. Bruce's eyes widened, as his friends laughed. "Finally, laughter." J breathed in deeply, smiling at his achievement. "I'll just have a muffin, Barbara."  
"Sure thing." Barbara smiled, handing him one. "It's on the house." J gave her a warming smile and kissed her cheek before walking away. He sat on a corner table on his own, eyeing all the people who was in conversations. "One day, J. These people are going to fear you. That day will come soon." A voice told him.  
J was to busy enjoying his muffin to realize Bruce and his crew where standing behind him. Bruce tapped his shoulder, getting annoyed with waiting. J turned around slowly, seeing all the boys standing there. J gulped, knowing what is about to come. "Wait!" He shouted, taking the final bite. "Give me a minute, takes a while to digest. You kn-" He got cut off once Bruce's fist connected with his face. J tried protecting himself. But they was all just stomping on him and laughing. It continued for what felt like hours, but was only 9 minutes. "Bruce!" A girl's voice shouted. Making all boys freeze. "Leave him alone will y'?" Her black heels, clicked on the floor as she made her way over to J. "For fuck sake Bruce, leave this poor guy alone!" Bruce looked at his friends, who all nodded and walked off.  
J looked up to see it was Harleen Quinzel. 'Great, now you do look like a wimp.' J thought to himself.  
"Pam, save me a seat." Harleen told her red hair friend, who obeyed and walked away. "Hey, I'm sorry. Bruce is an asshole."  
J smiled at her, "Tell me about it. So what he owns big money? What's he going to do with it at this age? Buy porn." J joked, which made Harleen laugh.  
"You're funny. What's your name?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked into his eyes.  
"J." J told her, Harleen raised an eyebrow at him. "Just J, I don't really know my real name.. yet" He mumbled the last part. Harleen nodded, trying to understand.  
"Well my name is H-"  
"Harleen Quinzel, I know. Everyone knows who you are."  
"Harleen! Hurry the fuck up!" A voice in the distant shouted.  
"I better go, hey. If you ever need someone, I'm here." She smiled, pecking J's cheek before walking off.

Oh Harleen, Harleen. We will meet again. This is just the.. beginning. 

 

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS IS JUST THE INTRO GUYS. I WILL UPDATE EVERY DAY, SO SEE YOU VERY SOON! bye!


	2. Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story Begins..
> 
> Characters Involved In This Chapter: J, Harleen, Pamela, Floyd, Rick, June and Amanda.
> 
> For all those wondering, the characters are 17-18. They're basically seniors. So Spoiler! Bruce Wayne is already Batman (in this fanfic) but no one knows that.. Apart from you, the reader.

Days later, it was now Friday. The kids where in the Dining Area enjoying their lunch.

Harleen's P.O.V

Ever since Saturday, Harleen had J on her mind. There is something about him which makes her want to know more. She was sat on a table which was full of her friends. Looking over to J whom sat on his own. He looked busy, like he was doodling, tongue stuck out in concentration.  
"Harleen, Harleen!" Floyd shouted getting Harleen's attention.  
"Yes?" Harleen responded, her eyes looking away from J.  
Pamela smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
"W-what?" Harleen stuttered, feeling startled with the question Pam just asked.  
"Oh, Harleen has a crush. Tell us more." Floyd rest his chin on his hand, paying interest.  
Her face was full of embarrassment. "Do not!"  
"Do too!" Pamela butted in.  
"Shut it, Red!" Harleen snapped. "I LIKE NO ONE!" She screamed all over the canteen, getting everyone's attention. She peeked over to J, his eyes where on her. She blushed. Slamming her head on the table.   
Pamela eyes were moving to Harleen then back to J. "Floyd, give us a second." She said, Floyd nodded and turned around interrupting Rick and June's conversation.   
"Is it J?" Pamela asked. Harleen's eyes widened, 'How does she know?' She thought, lifting her head up.  
"Huh?" Harleen put on a confused face like she didn't hear.  
"Don't act dumb, Harleen. I know it's J."  
"H-H- No!" Harleen denied.  
"Bullshit. You know I hate liars. Don't let this lie ruin our friendship." Pamela whispered.  
"Pamela Isley, I do not know what you're tal-" Harleen stopped herself, looking in her friends eyes. "Yeah, I do."  
"Knew it!" Pam smiled widely, squealing in excitement.  
Floyd turned back around. "They're boring me. Can I come back now?" He asked.  
Harleen and Pamela laughed both nodding as Floyd smiled, shyly.   
"Use can talk, But I'm a show up early for Gymnast. I need to work on a new routine." Harleen stood up, putting her gym bag on her shoulder and giving her friends a hug. "Love use all."  
"Love you too!" They all shouted. Waving goodbye, as Harleen walked off.

I have the best life ever..

Floyd's P.O.V

"Anyone want to ditch next lesson?" Floyd asked, resting back on his chair.  
Pamela picked up her timetable, looking threw her lessons and thinking about it. "Sure. I hate Geography." She smiled.  
"I will not. For, I have a history exam to attend too." June replied, fixing her glasses.  
Floyd looked at her, with a bored expression. "You would of bored me anyway, with all your 'nerdy' stuff."  
"Leave her alone, Lawton." Rick rolled his eyes.  
"Shut it, Flag. Just because you love her." Floyd spilled the beans. Making Rick sit there in awkward silence, as June blushed.   
"You still haven't told her?" Pamela rolled her eyes, smirking.  
"Shut up!" Rick covered his face in embarrassment. Floyd and Pamela snickered, laughing at the tension they caused.  
"Shall we go now?" Pamela asked. Raising her eyebrows and pointing to the exit.  
Floyd nodded as they began to sneak off. "WAIT!" A voice shouted, Floyd turned to see it was Rick running towards them.  
"Glad you can join us." Floyd smirked.  
"Yeah, well I had no choice. You made things awkward back there." Flag said, pointing back to June who had a sad expression on her face.

The three of them sneaked their way out the premises. Making their way to the shopping mall down the road.  
"I need a new phone." Pamela said.  
"I need a new cap." Rick said.  
"I need a gun." Floyd smirked, the other two looking at him with wide eyes. So, that is what the three did. They got the stuff they wanted and began heading back. Until a cough made them halt. "Stop, right there." The voice said, all three turned around and saw Principal Waller.  
"Shit." Floyd mumbled.   
"My office now." Amanda demanded.

Floyd, Rick and Pamela all sat in Principal Waller's office. Amanda walking up and down. The room was silence and Amanda heels where the only thing to be heard. Principal Waller finally decided to speak up breaking the silence. "Anyone care to explain why use where off school premises?"   
"Miss Waller." Pamela raised her hand, innocently.   
"Yes?" Amanda turned to her.  
"We're blind." She giggled, Rick and Floyd laughed along.  
"Use think that's funny?" Amanda gritted her teeth together.  
"No ma'am." Rick shook his head, coughing out the rest of his laughs.  
"Miss Waller, we was just coming back from getting food. The Dining room refuses to serve me after the last incident." Floyd smiled at Miss Waller who nodded.  
"That makes sense.. But I'm not stupid. Detention for four weeks." Amanda Waller commanded. "And Mr Lawton, I advise you don't use that gun on school property. But there is a shooting ground underneath the school, you're welcome to access it anytime. But it's our secret. Use all may go, apart from you Rick. I need to talk to you."   
Floyd stood up, thanking the principal. Pamela doing the same, they both headed out. In sync they let out a sigh of relief.  
"That was close, Amigo." Pamela said.  
"Yeah." Floyd smiled, wondering what Principal Waller was really up to.

J's P.O.V 

"Today is the day!" J sang to himself. He put on a red cape and texted a guy he's been talking to. They made a deal, J robs £1 million pound for him and J is known to be the best comedian ever, as the guy will spread his name and make sure people attend his show and laugh. Because that is all J wanted. He wanted to hear people's laughter. Leaving his dorm, J heard laughter behind him. "Can I help you?" J said, sarcastically.  
"You're such a dork aren't you?" Bruce laughed, shoving J to the ground and walking away after.  
J sighed, getting back up. "At least I made you laugh." He mumbled.  
J made his way out the dorms, keeping his head hanging low and ignoring the stares. 'Think of the outcome' He thought to himself. His thoughts got cut off once his body bumped into anothers, knocking them on the ground. Ouch. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." J panicked.  
"It's fine." The voice was familiar. "J?"  
J looked up and saw her, the girl he loved. "Harleen?"  
"Oh my god, hey! I erm.. love the cape." She smiled, shyly. "What's it for?"  
"Oh this!" J nervously laughed, feeling his cape. "It's for a.. costume party."  
"Cool." Harleen looked in J's eyes, her smile growing wider and boyy, J loved it. He thought of how her lips would feel against his. J heard a beeping, which distracted him by his thoughts. "Shit." He mumbled, "I got to go." J ran off, ignoring Harleen call's after him.

"You know what to do kid." The man said, putting a mask over him but if had no where for his eyes. So J couldn't see.  
"I can't see." J said, instantly regretting the decision.  
"You don't need to see kid, you just got to follow us." Another man said, pulling J along. The next thing they heard was a gun shot.  
"Shit, security!" They both shouted. "Kid run! The plan has backfired!"  
J panicked, he couldn't see. So he trusted himself and ran until he heard a WHOOSH!  
"Freeze." A deep voice said.  
"W-who's there?" J stuttered.  
"Me. Batman. Just put your hands up."  
"Please, don't arrest me!" J was nearly crying.  
"I'm a have too."  
"N-no!" J tripped over his cape, feeling himself fall. He screamed before falling into a chemical vat.  
Batman's eyes turned full of sadness as he walked away with his head hanging low.

Ace Chemicals fell silent as the police exited the building, arresting the two man who where involved in this scandal. J was sure he died, but popped back up. Gasping for air. Laughing silently to himself. He looked in the puddle and saw his reflection. His laughs turning louder and louder.

Oh J was long gone now and The Joker is born.


	3. Laughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters Involved : Tatsu Yamashiro(Katana), Harleen Quinzel, Joker, Bruce Wayne.

2 Months Later, on a Saturday. 

Harleen's P.O.V

Harleen and Tatsu were training. Yep, they spend their Saturday Mornings in self defense lessons.   
A guy in black charged at Harleen, whom did a front flip over him. Then she grabbed him by his arm and bending it backwards.   
"Excellent, Harleen Quinzel!" The instructor shouted over to her, Harley bowed in response. Making her way to the corner and sitting next to Tatsu.   
"Hey girl." Harleen smiled, drinking her protein shake.  
"Something bad's coming." Tatsu rocked back and forth, keeping her eyes glued to the other side of the room.  
"What do you mean?" Harleen asked.  
"I really don't know. I can just sense it. You know, just like what our instructor told us. Sense your fears and I'm definitely sensing this."  
"Well, what do we do to avoid this 'storm'?" Harleen looked at Tatsu like she was crazy.  
"We fight." Tatsu stood up and marched over to the punching bags before giving one a good beating.   
"Okay, while you do that I'm a go and get a sand-" CRASH! The loud noise cut Harleen off. Laughter being heard from the distance. Tatsu and Harleen both stared at each other, with wide eyes. "Hide!" Tatsu shouted, pushing herself and Harleen in a closet. "Don't breathe, don't talk, don't move."

"Well.. What do we have here?!" A voice shouted, Harleen looked threw a small peek hole. "I'm a need all your weapons, fast. And if you don't.. We blow your family heads off."   
"We need to save them!" Harleen whispered.  
"No can do. Now shush." Tatsu replied, sternly.  
"Well, I guess my job here's done. Shoot them." The voice laughed, before walking out. Harleen had to cover her screams, as she heard the gunshots being made.  
"Is it clear?" She asked, keeping her head down and letting tears escape from her eyes.  
Tatsu looked around, before nodding. The both of them jumping out. "We got to tell Miss Waller." Tatsu said, before running off.

Harleen looked over at the dead bodies, walking around and inspecting each one carefully. Her eyes stopped once she came to a 'Joker' card. She picked it up carefully, before putting it in her bag. "Maybe Bruce can help me." She said to herself, before walking off.

Bruce's P.O.V

"So.. You want me to believe, that a crazy man killed the whole class for weapons, such as swords, guns and many other items. Walks out and leaves this?" Bruce asked, holding up 'Joker's card'.  
Harleen nodded. "He laughed, once he ordered them to die. Listen, I just want to know who this person is. So get someone who works for you, to trace him down. So I can kick his ass or even you could contact 'your friend' Batman."   
"I'm not going to do that, Harleen. I have better things to do, besides Batman's not crazy to go after a physco path."   
"Maybe Batman isn't, but this guy is. Please, Bruce. For me." Harleen batted her eyelashes, innocently. Hoping she can get what she wants.  
Bruce let out a sigh in frustration. "Fine."  
"Thank you!" Harleen jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek. "I owe you one." She shouted, running off.  
"You sure do."

"Okay, Alfred. Let's get to it." Bruce was in his own mansion, looking at the fingerprints of the 'Joker' card.  
"Master Bruce, I think we got a match.." Alfred said, once the computer beeped.  
Bruce eyes widened at the screen. "No.. i-it can't be."   
"Master Bruce?"  
"Take me to the training room. I'm a have to start training more." Bruce ordered.

 

J's P.O.V

"Okay, so what's the plan boss?" Jonny Frost asked.  
"Easy, hack into the Gotham's tv's and speakers. I have a message to make." J smiled, swinging side to side on his chair. Jonny Frost obeyed, leaving The Joker   
alone in his room.  
Joker smiled, as he looked out threw the window. Seeing Gotham looking it's usual self. 'Not for long..' He thought, with an evil grin on his face.

Minutes passed, until Frost obeyed. "Yo, J. We are ready to go live in ten seconds."  
"Could of gave me more time to get ready! How's the hostage?" Joker asked, putting on his purple suit coat.   
"In good condition.. for you to torture them of course." Jonny smiled, before opening the door and running behind the camera's.  
"2...1!" Another one of Joker's workers shouted. "And we're live."  
"Hello, Gotham City!" Joker turned around, smiling at the camera. "My name is The Joker." J took a bow. "Use may be wondering 'Yo dude, what are you doing on my telly, radio, phone, computer and so on' .. Easy, I'm here to send a message." His grin was so evil, it made the citizens of Gotham shudder. Joker disappeared from the camera for a few seconds only to return with a hostage. "Tell us your name."  
"Simon Witty." The hostage spoke out of fear.  
"Oh, Simon Witty. You are one beautiful fella? Isn't he beautiful Gotham??" Joker asked the camera. "Anywho, Simon Witty has 7 kids. His wife is dying of.. Cancer. Isn't that sad? Does that make use have a sad face?" He fake pounted at the camera. "Anyway! Let's make a deal? If anyone gives me Bruce Wayne in the next ten hours.. You will save this man's poor soul. Oh, I know, Simon has a HUGE family! So let's see, Simon.. If they can. get. the. job. done." Joker laughed, hysterically. "Oh and also 'Gotham Boarding School' You're about to be blown up in 1 hour! Tick Tock, Tick Tock." Joker chuckled, lightly. "Bye Bye!" He shouted and then that was it.. he was off air. 

"Lock the hostage up safe. Get me a good view of Gotham's Boarding School.. fireworks." Joker smirked, before exiting the room.

Harleen's P.O.V

"Let's go everybody, move! Move!" Police officers shouted, making everyone run down the halls and exiting the building.  
"Tatsu, what's happening?" Harleen asked, pulling Tatsu to the side.  
"The evil guy from before, he is.. he is.. " Tatsu struggled to catch her breath and when she did she blurted out "Going to blow up our school!"  
"What?" Harleen's eyes widened in horror.  
"Let's go!!" Tatsu pulled Harleen by the arm and ran out the building, to safety.  
The whole school was lined up, two by two. As the teachers counted.   
"Mrs Waller!" A teacher shouted over to the Principal. "We're missing Bruce and J!"  
"Bruce is in his mansion! That's where he is every weekend." Students shouted.  
Harleen gasped, "J!" She realized what she's going to do and that is exactly what she did. Ran straight back to the building, looking for him. She ignored Mrs Waller and the police officers shouting her back, she knew she had to save a friend. "Yo! Mr J!" Harleen shouted down the halls, she heard faint crying from one room. She walked towards it, seeing it was boarded up. "J?!" Harleen shouted.  
"W-who is it?" The crying stopped.  
"It's me. Harleen Quinzel." She replied, her heart breaking from hearing the boy's broken sobs.  
"Save me!" He cried, "Help me."  
"On it! Just back away from the door." Harleen eyes traveled round the halls till she seen an emergency fire ax. She chopped down the boarders, before breaking his door by slamming the ax in and out, making a passage way. She walked in the room.  
"You came back.. for me." J smiled, a broken smile. Harleen nodded.   
"Come on!" She shouted, holding his hand and pulling him out the building. They made there way back to the other students, J pulled Harleen behind a tree. "Thank you, Harleen." J whispered, before Harleen could respond he crashed his lips on hers. Harleen melted into the kiss, letting J take control. Their lips felt perfectly against eachothers. "I love you." Harleen whispered back, as J finally backed away. He smiled, widely and counted down from 10 quietly as the school blew up. Harleen's eyes were filled with tears. She turned to her side, to see J. But was in shock when J wasn't there.  
"J? J?" Harleen fell to the ground and cried.

Where is he?

Bruce's P.O.V

"Gotham Boarding School just got blown up, Master Bruce." Alfred announced. Bruce Wayne got up from doing his push ups and stormed over.   
"It's not long till they kill Simon.. An innocent man." Bruce growled, his face expression full of anger.  
Alfred looked at him, with a knowing look. "What we going to do, sir?"  
"We're going to fight."


	4. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters Involved :
> 
> Chato Satana (El Diablo)  
> Harleen Quinzel  
> June Moone  
> Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)  
> George Harkness (Captain Boomerang)  
> Floyd Lawton (Deadshot)

3 days after. School's been shut down, kids now go online school.. Little did they know it was only set up for them. So Amanda Waller can track them.

El Diablo P.O.V

Chato looked at himself in the mirror, he's never felt so much powerful before. "I have the devil's gift.." He realized, making a flame appear from his hands. He's had these powers ever since he made contact with the original El Diablo while he was in hospital, after him and his gang got in trouble.  
"Chato! Your friends are here!" His aunt showed up, Chato quickly put the flame out and shouted back "Bring 'em up. I have a surprise."   
"Hey, Chato." George smiled, he had boomerangs in his pocket. Because George has an obsession with boomerangs for some reason.  
Chato stood up straight like a solider, saluting George. "Captain Boomerang, sir!" He joked.  
George let a laugh leave his lips. "You sure are funny. But careful though, these boomerangs can kill you in a blink."  
"Haha, where's Lawton?" Chato Satana asked, curiously.  
"He's in June's with Harleen. We are meeting them there."   
Chato thought about it really hard, he wanted to show them his powers. He wanted to show the world how powerful he can be.  
Boomerang snapped his fingers in front of Chato's face, making him snap out his thoughts.  
"Yo pal, you okay?" George asked.  
"Yeah, can I.." Chato hesitated. "Show you something."  
"Course."  
"But it's our secret? Okay, promise?"  
"I promise." George promised, wanting to know more.  
It was then Chato showed Boomerang his true powers. Setting a piece of paper on fire, with just his hands. George's eyes widened, as he looked to see if he had a lighter tucked in his sleeve. When he realized, this was actually Chato's powers. He backed away in disbelief.  
"You? Fire?" Boomerang put his hands on his head, trying to adjust things.  
Chato nodded proudly, "Call me El Diablo as well."  
"El Diablo?"  
"I'll tell you on the way to June's. Come on." Diablo smiled, grabbing his jacket and walking out with Boomerang following him from behind.

Harleen's P.O.V

She looked out the window, the kiss still on her mind. She loves J and she knew he loves her. But he's disappeared. She even went to his families house but got no response... Strange right?   
"Harleen?" Floyd waved his hand in front of her face.  
She ignored him, still thinking to hard about the kiss. It was the way his lips felt against hers. Like it was.. Magical.  
"Harleen!" Floyd shouted, finally catching her attention as she jumped.  
"What?" She snapped.  
Floyd looked out the window, looking around. "What is so fascinating?"  
"She's still thinking about J." June walked in, fixing her hair. Harleen glared at her.  
"J? Oo, please tell me more." He smiled.  
Harleen jumped up, covering June's mouth before she could speak. "Nothing!" She faked a smile.  
"They kissed. Also, your hand taste like shit." June smirked, once she got Harleen's hand off of her.  
Floyd eyes widened. "You kissed that freak? That creepy dude? Who tries to make people laugh. Wow, Harleen." He chuckled.  
"Shut up, he's not a freak! Don't be so mean!" Harleen pounted.  
"Yeah, Floyd. That is rude." June agreed.  
"Shut it, June." Floyd rolled his eyes. "Why have someone like him? When you can have someone like this?" He gestured to himself as he winked at Harleen. She rolled her eyes, she knew Floyd has a huge crush on her.. It's not hard to see.  
"Let me guess, erm.. No!" Harleen shouted, then sighed as J came back into her mind. "I think I.. love him."  
June squealed in excitement. "Harleen's in love! This means, me you, Ric and J can double date."  
"Wait you and Ric are finally dating?" Floyd asked June.  
She blushed, shaking her head. "I mean he hugged me, so we're like.. getting there." June replied. Harleen and Floyd laughed at her innocence.   
"I doubt it. He's vanished all a sudden. Do you think I call the police? Because he is missing and it's worrying me." Harleen asked.  
June nodded and so did Floyd. "Okay, can I borrow your house phone?" She asked June.  
"Sure, it's downstairs."   
Harleen got up and smiled. "Be back in a minute."

June's P.O.V

Once Harleen left the room, it fell silence. June to busy putting a bit of make-up on and Floyd was looking threw her draws, as usual.  
It was like this until Floyd noticed a book. It had weird symbols on, as he opened it. "Yo, what are these weird symbol things and writing?" He asked. June eyes widened as she looked in the mirror, rushing to Floyd to take it off him. But he held it up high so she couldn't get it.   
Floyd evily laughed, "Haha, tell me." June kept jumping up, trying to snatch it. But she sighed in defeat.  
"Fine! It might sound crazy but.. I have a voice in my head, her name is Enchantress and she talks to me. She wants me to go to a cave. But I've only picked up the clues. Not the actually cave." She kept her eyes locked on the ground, feeling scared because she promised Enchantress she wouldn't tell anyone about her.  
"Hey, don't be scared." Floyd was full of guilt, seeing the fear growing on June. "Does Ric know?"  
"No! We can't tell him, just our little secret."   
Floyd nodded, understanding. Then all a sudden, the door swung open. Chato and George walking in with big smiles on their faces.  
"Hey guys!" They said in sync, their smiles growing wider.  
"Use two seem happy." Floyd laughed at the pair.  
"We are!" Chato cheered.  
"Diablo and I have had a chase for burning down someone's tree." George laughed, Chato laughing along  
"Who's Diablo?" June raised her eyebrow.  
Chato eyes widened. "Me. It's just my new nickname." June nodded, understanding. The door then opened again, as Harleen appeared.  
"Hi boys!" She smiled, giving them a hug.  
"Well?" Floyd asked.  
"Well what?" Boomerang said, looking confused.  
Floyd smirked, "Harleen here." He said, putting an arm around her. "Has a crush on that thing called J. Wish I don't understand because she could of had all this." Harleen glared at him, really wanting to punch him. "But don't worry, J is missing." Floyd finished his sentence.  
"You're a nice person, Floyd. But right now, you're an asshole." Harleen stomped on his foot. June laughed, knowing Floyd deserved it. The other two, hid there laughter. "Anywho, I called the police and they're going to check his families house again tomorrow." Harleen smiled slightly.  
"Cool." Boomerang said.  
"How did you find where he lives?" Diablo asked.  
"I know.. people." Harleen smiled nervously, not wanting them to know she stalked him.  
"Stalker." June stuck her tongue out, knowing Harleen very well.  
"Am not!" She protested.  
"Are too!" June, Diablo, Floyd and Boomerang shouted in sync.

June's alarm bleeped, signalling it time for them to go to Ric's party. "Let's go!" She shouted, in a hurry. Not realizing she put her book in her bag.  
Harleen stood up, followed by Diablo, Floyd and Boomerang. As they all walked out.

Showtime..


End file.
